


Northern Sky

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine go on a winter camping trip with Finn, Puck, Wes, and David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the KB_Holidays Exchange. My recipient was OnSunLightWings.
> 
> This story came from the prompt "northern lights" which made me think of the Nick Drake song "Northern Sky," but this is most emphatically not song fic.

Burt looked at the two boys in front of him skeptically. Finally, he sighed and said, "It's December and you want to go camping."

Kurt looked at his Dad and squeezed Blaine's hand. "Just for two nights. Our sleeping bags are rated for zero Farenheit."

Blaine said, "I was a Boy Scout, sir, at least until I came out. I won't let us go more than a mile from the car. We'll pick a place where there's cell phone coverage. We'll bring dry wood with us for a fire. You tell us what would make you comfortable."

"What would make me comfortable is you two not trying to go camping in the middle of winter." Burt shook his head. "Is this for a school assignment?"

"No, Dad." Kurt glanced at his boyfriend. "It's my Christmas present to Blaine."

Burt's eyebrows shot up, and he was pleased to see his son and his boyfriend blush. "What kind of present?" They managed to turn an even deeper shade of red.

"The Aurora Borealis," Blaine said. "There's been a lot of sunspot activity lately and the meteorologists think it will be visible next week even this far south, if it's a clear night."

"So sit out in the backyard."

Kurt shook his head and said, "There's too much light spill. Lima might feel like a small town, but it's still too bright to see meteor showers or the northern lights."

Burt looked between them. They'd been friends for over a year, boyfriends for nine months of that. He didn't know -- didn't want to know -- whether his son was still a virgin, but anything they could do out in the freezing cold of an Ohio winter, they could find a way to do in warmth and comfort. "So, do you at least get a science grade or something from freezing your balls, er, butt off?"

Blaine said, "That never occurred to me. I just really like astronomy and thought it would be cool to actually see them. I'll ask."

Kurt patted his hand, and Burt found the gesture oddly intimate.

"One night. There's a tent in the attic to air out. I'll want to talk to your folks, Blaine, make sure they're okay with it. I expect you to have a place in mind and to have cleared any permits or fees you need before you go. I also want to see your supply list. I've done enough hunting in my time to know if you're missing anything obvious." Burt thought for a moment. "And you're taking Kurt's car. Four wheel drive and one of my emergency kits could help you out of a bad situation."

"Yes, sir. Burt, I mean."

"I'll have the list to you before I go to bed tonight, Dad."

Blaine nodded. "I'll talk to Wes again and see if it's still okay to use that property his brother owns."

"Then it sounds like you'll be going camping next week."

***  
The good news was that they got two nights after all. Wes' brother had no problem with Wes using his hunting cabin for a couple of nights, but he expected Wes to be there. David was invited, too, and would be joining them. Then Finn had heard about it, and, somehow, he and Puck ended up as part of the group.

On Tuesday morning, Puck came over around ten and they added his sleeping bag and duffel to the back of Kurt's Navigator and the four of them piled in.

It took them about three hours to get to the turn off where Wes and David were meeting them. Once those two arrived, not ten minutes after the Lima group, they found the gate and drove to Wes' brother's hunting cabin.

There was a dirt road all the way to the edge of the large pond the cabin was situated on. The cabin itself was about ten by ten, three wooden walls, one brick one with a hearth and a chimney. There were a couple of cinder block steps up into it.

Everyone unpacked Wes' pickup first since it was smaller. He'd called Kurt on Saturday and asked what his contribution should be. He ended up bringing a quarter cord of wood and forty gallons of water. David contributed two packages of bacon, ten pounds of potatoes, ten pounds of carrots, ten pounds of apples, and a pound of really good coffee.

Inside, the cabin had a door leading to a composting toilet. Near the fireplace there were two rocking chairs, a sofa, and a coffee table. There was a plain wooden table under a small window across the room, and there were two sets of bunk beds. Puck immediately laid his sleeping bag on one of the top bunks and Wes did the same on the other.

David shook his head and laid his bedroll on the bunk under Wes.

Finn looked around and said, "Wait a minute, where are Kurt and Blaine going to sleep?"

Kurt came in toting a box filled with dry goods and put it on the table. "We can sleep in front of the sofa, I guess. Or… I never did take the tent out of the car once the plans changed. You guys wouldn't mind helping us set up, would you?"

David said, "Sure. Although sleeping in front of a warm fire might beat the cold ground."

Wes raised an eyebrow. "No. I think they should have their tent. It lets Blaine see the aurora without waking the rest of us. And, besides, I don't really want to know which of them tops."

Puck grinned. "I do. I have forty bucks riding on it."

Kurt rolled his eyes and headed back outside. "You would."

David stopped Puck before he followed. "Which way did you bet?"

"Kurt may be a princess, but I think he wears the pants in their relationship."

Blaine came in with a small cooler which he placed by the dry goods. "We both wear pants. It's kind of the point of being gay." He started back to the door. "Who's the bet with?"

"Santana. She thinks you may have some hidden macho streak."

Wes and David looked at Blaine, looked at each other, and shook their heads at Puck.

"Nope," said David.

Wes added, "Nothing could be that well hidden."

"Thanks, guys," Blaine said.

They followed him out the door to help set up the tent.

Finn stopped Puck and said, "You don't think they're going to like… do … anything in that tent?"

"If they don't, I will personally knock their heads together."

"Kurt's my brother."

Puck clapped Finn on the shoulder. "Yeah, and your brother's in love and getting it on. Deal."  
***

Kurt had packed enough food for an army. He was still a little worried that there might not be enough with both Puck and Finn along.

Wes said, "How much prep will dinner take?"

"Foil packs tonight -- maybe ten minutes of chopping and half an hour in the fire. I thought we could use the fire pit outside."

Wes clapped Kurt on the back. "We can't do a long hike, but we can explore for an hour and plan an early supper."

When they came back, Kurt assigned each of them a task to prepare dinner. Blaine built a fire in the firepit outside; Puck brought out the wood and set out the insulated chairs Kurt had brought. Wes and David chopped vegetables, and Finn very carefully tore the foil to specific sizes while Kurt formed the meat patties and prepared a sauce.

Each man put together his own foil pack and set it in the fire. Puck brought out his guitar and Wes and David started clowning around with him.

Puck grinned and said, “I thought all you preppy guys were uptight.”

"Not really." David made a gimme gesture for the guitar and started playing a simple song. "Wes and I met at summer camp when we were ten. We're counselors there now. Trust me, somewhere around week three of hanging around a bunch of snot nosed kids with poor hygiene, any vestiges of 'uptight' vanish."

Wes started singing "Amazing Grace" to the tune of the _Gilligan's Island_ with David accompanying them. Blaine and Kurt did harmony. By the second verse, Puck and Finn joined in, too.

They passed the guitar around -- only Kurt and Finn didn't play -- and sang folk and camp songs until the foil packs were done.

Puck got up and asked for Kurt's keys. He came back a couple of minutes later with a grocery bag. He pulled out two six packs of apple cider. "I, er, acquired some pear cider for tomorrow night."

Wes and David looked at each other and shrugged. Wes said, "Tell me I don't have to open it with my teeth."

Kurt laughed and handed him a bottle opener after he used it. "Why didn't you just bring beer?" he asked Puck.

"'Cause I remembered that you don't like it much."

Kurt lifted his bottle in a salute. "You're right. I like this better. Thank you for remembering."

Finn looked up from his foil pack and asked Wes, "So you've known David a long time?"

"Oh, yeah. We go back to that year just before I was in sixth grade at summer camp."

David chuckled. "And then two years later, Blaine comes to camp for the first time and latches onto us like we're his favorite uncles."

Finn seemed puzzled. "Did you have a crush on one of them?"

Kurt looked appalled, and even Puck said 'Dude' under his breath.

"No. I had a crush on the riflery counselor that year. Fortunately, I still hadn't worked out what it meant. And I became good enough at riflery that it's what I taught at camp two summers ago."

"Yeah, we missed you this year," Wes said fondly.

"I thought working at King's Island meant I'd never have poison ivy again."

Kurt giggled a little. "To be fair, it wasn't poison ivy…"

David side-eyed Blaine. "Oh, we hadn't heard this. What was it?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Poison sumac. It was growing on the edge of the performer's parking lot."

"I'm sure Kurt was there to tend your fevered brow and dab your sores with caladryl."

Finn said, "Actually, Kurt told him it was his own damned fault for never wearing socks."

"And he still dabbed my sores with caladryl." Blaine winked at Kurt.

Wes said, "I want to know how you ended up with the gourmet cook? It was never on your list of what you wanted in a significant other."

"It was on Wes's list," David explained to the others. "And, yes, Edgarton house was disturbed that Wes _had_ a list."

Wes sighed, "I just think it's unfair that I've always wanted someone who can make a foil pack taste like good Greek take-out, and Blaine didn't notice when we swapped out strawberry jam for hot sauce."

"I had a killer head cold, and I figured it out by the second bite."

David said to Kurt, "This is seriously better than a foil pack has any right to be."

"I just put a little lemon vinaigrette on the meat."

Puck said, "The difference between us, preppies, is that you notice lemon whatever. I notice that Kurt didn't bring dessert." He rooted around in his shopping bag and pulled out Hershey bars, marshmallows, and graham crackers. "I may not have gone to a fancy summer camp, but I remembered the s'mores."

***  
An hour later, they'd cleaned up the detritus of dinner and Puck's guitar was out again. They took turns coming up with songs, and David and Blaine occasionally took the guitar and played a tune Puck didn't know.

The mood had gotten quieter, and the songs were soft. Kurt looked at their surroundings and gazed at the stars twinkling in the black. Suddenly, he kissed Blaine's cheek.

Blaine looked at him fondly, and Kurt said, "Shooting star."

Blaine immediately looked up. "It's probably the tail end of the Geminid meteor showers."

Kurt pointed where he saw another trail through the sky, and this time Blaine kissed his cheek.

David and Wes immediately broke into "Kiss the Girl" with Puck trying to accompany them. Finn couldn't find a good beat, but threw in a couple of "whoa, whoas." When Kurt and Blaine both saw the next shimmer, they turned and kissed each other. It started softly, but had a gentle heat to it.

Finn said, "So is this gem thing part of the reason we're out here?"

Blaine said, "No. It's just a side benefit." The sky above them was dark and clear.

Puck started to put another log on the fire, but Wes said, "I know it's early, but I think I'm about ready for bed."

David nodded.

Kurt stood. "I'll go perform my ablutions, then." He grabbed a few logs to take into the cabin. "I'll fix breakfast in the hearth rather than outside, if that's all right."

Blaine smiled as he watched his boyfriend go inside. "I promise to douse the fire before Kurt and I hit our tent."

"You're staying outside? In this cold?" Wes asked.

"At least for awhile. I'll set the alarm to check in the night, too."

"Kurt will let you do that?" Finn asked. "Because last time I woke him up in the middle of the night, he threatened my balls."

David patted Finn on the shoulder. "I think we've already established how much Kurt likes Blaine's balls."

Blaine blushed at the comment, and Finn choked on his last swallow of cider.

Things were quieting when Kurt came back. He kissed the top of Blaine’s head, and Blaine smiled and stood to go take care of his own ablutions.

“You really going to stay up?” Puck asked Kurt.

Kurt smiled into the firelight. “I know Blaine brought his binoculars, so we’ll probably stargaze for awhile.” He thought for a moment and added. “He's set the alarm for 2 a.m. to see if the aurora is out. Do you guys want to be woken if it is?”

Wes said, “No,” and the others murmured their agreements.

The door to the cabin shut. Blaine said, “They don’t see the thrill in astronomy.”

Finn frowned. “Why did you bring binoculars? Wouldn’t a telescope be better?”

Blaine said. “A good enough amateur telescope would be both heavy and fragile. I have one at home. The binoculars are often better lenses for a better price, plus they’re portable.”

Kurt came out of the tent where he’d been rummaging. He had a couple of lap rugs, glove liners, and the binocular case.

“Cool,” said Finn. He started to go in. “You guys will be all right out here?”

Kurt said, “We will. If we hear wild animals, we’ll come into the cabin.”

Puck stood and stretched. “I’d better head in or I’ll find he switched beds with me.” He high-fived Kurt and Blaine as he passed.

David and Wes looked at each other then David said, “Keep it quiet out here. Finn still hasn’t figured out that you're sharing a double sleeping bag.”

Wes smirked and shook his head. “Good night, you two.”

Kurt stood and hugged them surprising all four of them. “Would you guys mind laying the fire tonight, so I just have to light it to make breakfast?”

“No problem,” David said, and he picked up two logs and some kindling. Wes did the same and kicked on the door until Puck opened it.

Blaine stared up at the sky.

Kurt followed his eye line and said, softly, “Show me the stars.”

"There’s Casseiopeia.”

***  
They put out the fire and crawled into their sleeping bag about an hour later. Sleep came quickly, and Kurt groaned and pulled the pillow over his head when the two o’clock alarm went off.

Blaine returned after only a few moments. “Nothing but a clear cold night,” he whispered. “The Milky Way is stretched out like... I don’t know. Something glorious.”

Kurt smiled up at him muzzily and reached out a hand to stroke his thigh. “I want to suck you." His breath was warm on Blaine's crotch.

Blaine unzipped his fly and pulled out his half-hard cock. Kurt pushed him back on his knees and stroked him a few times before lowering his head and taking Blaine into his mouth. The angle was awkward -- too shallow, and Blaine had to be careful not to thrust at all because he hit the back of Kurt's throat too easily -- but it was so good to hear Kurt humming around his cock, feeling the vibrations and wet warmth as big blue eyes held his.

Blaine leaned back and put his hands behind him. The angle was worse in some ways, but Kurt had more control, and his tongue licked and flicked over every millimeter. He could feel his abs tighten and Kurt kneaded his thighs as he sucked harder, just to the edge of pain. Kurt's fingers slipped back, blunt nails gently scratching Blaine's cheeks and one finger dipping into the cleft in the small of his back. Blaine could hardly hold back his cry as he spurted deeply into Kurt's mouth.

"Come here." Kurt's voice was always a little rough after blowing him, and Blaine loved that he knew that. "Get under the covers and get warm."

"Are you going to fuck me?"

Kurt shook his head a little. "Too lazy."

When Blaine was in the sleeping bag, snuggling close, Kurt slipped his cock between Blaine's legs and thrust shallowly. Blaine tightened his thighs, making Kurt sigh and shoved a little harder.

"Are you wearing a condom?" Blaine asked.

"Didn't want to mess up the liner." Kurt kissed him sloppily and Blaine wove his hands into Kurt's hair and held him tightly for more wet kisses. Kurt's hips sped up and Blaine dug his fingers into the muscles of Kurt's back coaxing a low moan from the back of his throat. Blaine pulled him closer and Kurt came, shaking quietly against him.

They disposed of the condom and, wrapped closely together, fell back to sleep.

***  
Kurt woke up around seven and went into the cabin. He used the facilities and lit the fire the others had laid in the hearth and started to heat water for cleanup and shaving.

Wes stirred first and when he came out of the bathroom, he nodded to Kurt and began doing some simple yoga. Kurt nodded back and fell into step beside him.

Once the others were up, Kurt organized Puck and Finn for chopping and deputed Wes and David to go wake up Blaine.

By the time they got back, bacon, onions, celery, and potatoes were frying in the large cast-iron skillet. Blaine smiled and started washing spinach. "Eggs?"

"Five minutes after the spinach," Kurt said. "But if you can grate some of the cheese…?"

Finn said, "I can do that."

Blaine said, "Thanks, Finn," and cut a piece of cheese before handing him the grater.

Once he'd dried the spinach he took it over to Kurt and went to beat a dozen eggs. "Did you bring nutmeg?"

"Yes, and black pepper. It's in the small cooler in a Tupperware."

Fifteen minutes later, Puck and Finn were both moaning like they were in a porno over the fritatta.

Wes looked mournful. "It's delicious." He turned to David. "Why did Blaine get the good cook. Miranda actually managed to ruin a pan burning water."

David rolled his eyes and explained, "Blaine is ridiculously lucky because he lives in a Disney movie. We established that when he auditioned for the Warblers. If he and Kurt were here alone, I'm sure birds would come in and wash the dishes. Instead, it's up to us."

***  
That night they sat around the fire, asking Wes about college life, talking about their hopes and occasionally slipping in an "I Never" or a "Truth or Dare" when the conversation lagged.

A long day of hiking and fresh air had them stretching and yawning early in the evening, and once again Kurt and Blaine stayed out to star gaze while the others headed in to an early bed.

When the fire was nearly out, Blaine doused it, and held out his hand to Kurt. They went back to their tent, snuggled down, nuzzled together, and fell asleep.

***  
Kurt wasn't sure how long he'd slept, but he was definitely going to do something about that scrubbing sound in his ears. He blinked a few times, realized that it wasn't Blaine snoring, and opened the tent flap just enough to make certain it wasn't some animal outside.

His eyes went wide, and he shook Blaine's shoulder. Blaine grabbed his glasses and gazed at Kurt who pointed.

"Can we take the sleeping bag outside?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded focussed tightly on the swirling sky above them. The lights were green with occasional tantalizing flashes of other colors winking out like an old friend in a photograph.

They dragged their bedding and the insulated pad outside quickly, gazes fixed upward. Crawling inside, they lay beside each other, holding hands, resting their heads together.

A brief flash of blue came from one end, and Blaine said, "Nitrogen. The green is from oxygen."

"It's beautiful."

"I want you."

Kurt turned his head and kissed Blaine's ear. "I'm right here."

Blaine's voice was hoarse. "Inside me. Right now. Everything is perfect right now."

Kurt stroked Blaine's side and said, "I need to get the lube from the tent." Blaine brought their hands up to his lips and kissed Kurt's before letting him go.

Not long later, Kurt was guiding himself into Blaine, rocking gently and watching the play of light over his face. The aurora dazzled over their heads, and their bodies danced together in its rhythm. He could see the wonder on Blaine's face and hear him babbling. "I love you so, so much," over and over again.

When Blaine came, he cried out Kurt's name like a blessing.

A thousand little kisses later, they lay beside each other facing the dancing sky as they fell asleep.

***  
Wes was the first of the cabin denizens to wake up. Kurt met him at the door to the cabin, and they quietly got the food coolers and a small table outside. Wes built the fire while Kurt used the facilities, and then he helped as Kurt made coffee, sliced apples, and made a batter for a dutch oven pancake.

The others from the cabin joined them even as Blaine remained asleep, curling toward the fire, now that Kurt's warmth was gone.

"Do we get bacon?" David asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"If I can get Blaine awake and out of the sleeping bag." Kurt knelt by Blaine's head and shook his shoulder.

Blaine smiled up sleepily and said, "Come back to bed."

"It's time to get up."

"'M already up. That's why you should come back to bed."

Kurt went beet red. "Blaine! Everyone else is here."

Blaine blinked a couple of times. "You could at least wake me with a kiss. Some Prince Charming you are."

Wes and David were laughing so hard they had to sit down, while Puck's shoulders were shaking. Finn just looked appalled.

Kurt's face softened and he smoothed the back of his hand along Blaine's jaw eliciting a contented hum. He bent forward and placed an upside-down kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine's hand went to the back of his head, and held him close as the kiss deepened.

When they broke apart, Blaine whispered, "Where are my pants?" which provoked further peals of laughter from Wes and David.

Kurt said, "They're to your right. They may be scrunched down toward the toe."

"Got 'em," Blaine said and wriggled to get them on inside the bag.

Kurt said, "Your shoes are by your head."

"Thanks." Blaine crawled out, took a piece of paper out of his shoes, and got Wes and Puck to help him roll up the sleeping bag while David and Kurt got the bacon started.

***  
After breakfast, they packed up everything in the cabin and the contents of the tent. Kurt went in to do a final check before they struck the tent and Puck followed him in.

"Don't be stupid," Puck said.

"Words are useful tools, Puckerman. Use them."

"Blaine looks at you and I get cavities. So why do you pull away from him? Even out here where no one can see -- I mean, just friends -- you could give him that."

Kurt took a step back and a couple of deep breaths. "If it were just Wes and David here, I wouldn't have hesitated."

"So, it's me and Finn?"

"Finn, well, he's been weird ever since Blaine transferred, and you…" Kurt thought and finally said, "You were my biggest bully in middle school and for the first two years of high school. However much I may know, intellectually, that you are not the same man who threw me into dumpsters every day, there is still a part of me that worries about setting you off."

It was Puck's turn to think. "I get that. But I have to say, I never beat you up for being gay."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"No. I didn't understand how you could be so different. Like you didn't care what other people thought of you or anything. Like you were better than us, me. And I did things I shouldn't to make you stop. But it wasn't the gay thing."

Kurt nodded. "Seeing you with Blaine, and… I really appreciate how protective you tried to be of me before I went to Dalton… I can believe that it wasn't consciously about my liking guys." He made sure Puck was looking at him. "I will never feel entirely safe at McKinley. God knows there are times when I just want to kiss my boyfriend just like Mercedes or Rachel would, but I worry. Blaine's never been slushied or dumpstered, and he's already been beaten up by homophobes."

"Look, I said my part and I know we have a history. But I saw you two last night, and it was beautiful. You have something real, like I haven't had, so don't throw it away because guys like me are …? What's that word you use? Begins with an 'N'?"

"Neanderthals?"

"Yeah. Don't lose a good thing over some neanderthals."

"He won't." Blaine's voice came from the opening. "I understand why we can't be too public, not at McKinley at any rate. And he's very demonstrative in private. Now get out before I hit my knees."

Kurt blushed and cupped Blaine's chin. "You are such an exhibitionist," he said.

Puck's eyes went wide. "Yeah, well I'll just…" As he backed out of the tent, he noticed a sheet of paper on the ground and picked it up. It read:

_To Blaine_

_I had love before I met you.  
I had joy and pleasure and fun.  
But,  
I had sadness before I met you.  
I knew death and sickness and pain._

_Alone I'm strong, so rigid I break;  
With you, I've learned to bend._

_Together, we face the pain.  
Together, we weather the sadness.  
Together, we found wonder  
And everything, even death,  
is prismed through love._

_In your arms, I've discovered delight.  
Kurt_

Puck folded the sheet carefully and said, "That's more like it."

He walked back to the fire.

Finn asked, "Are they ready to take down the tent?"

"Uh, no. They're, er, playing Scrabble."

"Scrabble? That's more fun with more people." Finn started toward the tent.

"Did I say Scrabble? I meant chess."

David grinned and took pity on him. "The code word at Dalton was 'backgammon.'" Wes's eyes lit up with understanding, but Finn still looked puzzled.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Sex, Dude."

"Oh." Finn did a double take at the tent. "So, what, twenty minutes before we can take it down?"

The other three looked at him. Finally, Wes said, "I think my brother actually has Scrabble in the cabin. I'm sure we'll have time for a whole game."


End file.
